First Phone Call
by Clouditycult
Summary: After Clare hears some very not-so-nice words. Who does she call for comfort? Three guesses who : Super cute oneshot.


I was pissed. It was as simple as that. I had needed him. And he wasn't there. And after everything…

"Bye guys," I sniffed as I walked out of Alli's house, weaving in and out of the partying teens. I stepped outside and felt the winter breeze hit my flushed face. It helped a bit.

I walked across Alli's dewy lawn and got on my bike; I quickly peddled home, fighting tears.

As I rode home, my previously miserable mindset continually decreased, until my thoughts were purely focused on how Eli abandoned me when it mattered most.

Eventually I pulled up to my house, and stormed in. I assumed that the lack of response upon me slamming the door meant that I was home alone for the night. I stayed at the front door for a couple seconds. Just swaying back and forth; sniffing and sighing. My breaths were shaky and came with tiny sobs.

After collecting myself, I slowly walked upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Hey, are you okay?**

It was from Eli.

"To throw the phone or not to throw the phone," I muttered softly to myself. I placed my phone down on my side table and focused on my breathing for a timed 6 and ½ minutes. Then I picked up my phone, and responded with a simple:

**I'm fine.**

Not to be a bitch. Honestly, I did not expect him to catch on to what I was saying. I really didn't care. Despite my anger at him, my emotions at the night's previous events were beginning to overshadow again.

My phone went off again. With a sigh I picked it up. Alli. For the first time ever, I wasn't disappointed that it wasn't Eli.

**You okay, Clare?**

I smiled to myself. Glad that she still took the time to check on me, even though she was on Mission Drew right now.

**Yeah, I may just need to sleep it off. Kinda pissed at Eli though.**

**Understandable. He's constantly questioning you about it, so when something actually happens in regards to it, he disappears? Idiot.**

That helped. Her agreeing that he was being an idiot. Before I could respond, she sent another text.

**Maybe you should talk to him, though. Lack of communication is a bitch.**

I sighed, and weighed the option in my head. We'd never _spoken_ on the phone before. But with how upset I was, I did feel a little bold. I looked at the clock. It was 12:30 at night; he would be home by now.

**Yeah, I think I'll do that.**

I mainly just responded as more of reassurance that I would actually do it.

I climbed off my bed and peeled off my blue flowered dress. I took my hair out of its clip and ran a hand through it. Then I stepped over to my dresser and pulled out an enormous hoodie and slipped it on. I crawled back into bed, and sitting criss-cross-applesauce, and dialed his number.

I held my breath as it rang.

"Hello?"Eli's voice came through, scratchy and aloof. It was like he didn't care. _That _got my blood boiling.

"Hi," I hesitated, voice strong, with a hint of irritation. I inhaled, then stated, "I'm… I'm kind of mad at you."

He chuckled. _Big mistake Goldsworthy_, I thought to myself. "Why?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. He thought I was kidding.

"Um…" I began. "Tonight… was bad. And I know you saw K.C. talking to me. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you heard him. But, I also know that you saw me crying. You know how upset he made me, and you're smart enough to figure out what he told me." I took a breath, curious if he was going to cut in. It was silent on the other end. I'd probably stunned him.

"So… I don't mean to be a bitch, but I honestly that that I meant more to you than that." My words were slow and deliberate. My voice was shaky enough to show that I was crying previously, but strong enough for him to know not to mess with me.

"After all the pestering, all the questions, all the comforting you do. You're constantly pressing to find out more about how I feel about this… and when I trust you enough to let myself fall apart a little bit… poof. You're gone."

Another pause. I could at least hear him breathe this time.

"So not only did it suck to let in those feelings, and have to deal alone, but also the fact that it seems that I was completely wrong about our friendship."

I stopped talking. It was his turn. But… there was still silence.

I puffed out some air before telling him, "I'm done."

He took a breath and a half before starting.

"I-I am so sorry Clare. I guess, I thought that you'd want your space. You know? You had Alli, and Adam, and Jenna all crowded around you, making sure you were okay. I thought you'd want to talk to me later."

I softened. My anger began to fade as I realized Eli didn't do too much damage. I was mainly just angry at KC, pulling at my most painful spots. I let out a ragged breath, and sniffed; feeling my eyes begin to water again.

"However," he continued, "I should have come over anyway. And I'm so sorry for that. And I'll completely understand if you never trust me ever again. But… if you could give me a second chance, I _promise _you, I won't let you down."

I sighed, and looked down at my left hand, twisting the hem of my sweatshirt around. All of my anger had dissolved. I hadn't completely forgiven him yet, but I knew that by the morning, all anger would have dissolved. I sighed again, and bit my lip.

"Eli… it's-it's okay."

"Clare…"

"No, seriously. About 80% of my anger has already gone away. By morning, I'm sure you'll be completely forgiven. It really was more me being upset at the situation with KC, than with you." I let out a tiny giggle to soothe him.

It worked: "I'm still, infinitely sorry, Clare. I just… wanna see my blue eyes smiling again." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I giggled in response.

"Oh, don't worry," I began, "I'll be smiling on Monday, when I can see you again."

"So how about, when I see you Monday, I give you world's biggest hug, to get rid of that last 20%?" He prompted.

Giggling, I said, "Sounds like a plan."

"So… what exactly did KC say to you. I mean… I can guess the basics, but still…"

I sighed.

And, then I told him everything. He already knew about KC's knowledge of my weakest points. And how he had the tendency to knock me down as often as possible. He also knew that I'd finally started to not only get over KC, but recover from his constant harsh words. But… tonight, KC spat at me that I was kidding myself thinking anyone else would go for me. That I would never be as good as Darcy. Never as pretty. Never as smart. Never as likeable. He knew exactly what to say to make me come undone. Normally, I would just fight it off… but Eli had been reassuring me over the past couple weeks that it was okay to let some of the sadness in. That'd he'd help me face things like that. But, of course, on my way out the door, I expected to see Eli, since I'd seen him glance over as KC spoke to me. However, he was still chatting with Fiona and Jake. Adam, Jenna, and Alli, stopped me on my way out and checked on me. But, Eli still remained oblivious. I had seen him glance over at me a bit during conversation, as well. Eventually, I gave up, promised my friends I'd be okay, and pushed through the door.

"Oh, Clare. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Eli responded as I finished relaying KC's exact words to him.

This is what I'd wanted. I'd just wanted him to be there. And he was. His _many _words that followed weren't perfect, nor did they fix everything. But they were comforting. They made me feel less lonely. For the first time I felt okay.

Eventually his words got more and more playful, as the clock stretched on later and later. I was giggling like mad, as his rough, raspy voice continued on through the night.

* * *

I yelped out a laugh, and pushed myself from upright, to sideways on my bed, "Wait, don't forget! They'd be brilliant singers from you, and good dancers from me!"

He continued to softly laugh along, "That's it, we _have_ to get married. Our children would be absolutely perfect.

"Oh!" I continued, "And they'd have perfect ringlets for hair, since your straight hair, and my frizzy mess would combine together!"

"Oh, hush, your hair is perfectly beautiful," he said.

"You just think that because you've only seen it touched up and with product. Believe me, if you were to see it natural, you'd freak out."

I could practically hear his eye roll. "You could have a pile of yarn on your head for all I care, but it still wouldn't change the fact that you are absolutely gorgeous."

I smiled like an idiot, completely speechless.

"Ha, I can hear your blush!"

I brought my hand to my face, and pressed it down my face, so my voice was a bit muffled as I whined at him to shut his trap.

He laughed at that. I looked at the clock. 3:00 in the morning. I was beginning to get tired. But I could've easily stayed up for hours longer to talk to him. A yawn on his end snapped me out of my thought process. It was then that I realized that almost a minute had gone by without talking. It was the longest amount of silence that night. It wasn't awkward, though. It registered in my mind just how comfortable the silence was.

I rolled over from my side to my back and sighed softly.

"I… am so tired," he told me.

"Wimp," I giggled at him, knowing he was not a night owl; unlike me.

With another chuckle, I rubbed my eye and told him he could go to sleep. After talking him out of the guilt for leaving me after his previous actions, we agreed to hang up.

"Okay," I sighed, "Good night."

"Goodnight Blue Eyes," he responded.

I waited for him to hang up. I heard static. And more static.

"Hello?" he asked playfully.

"Hi," I giggled back.

"Okay… good night," he said.

"Good night!" I huffed out.

More static.

"Oh my dear," I said. I could hear him laughing on the other end.

"Is this really happening?" he said, "Oh gosh, well I can tell you right now, I'm not hanging up. And I refuse to argue further."

"Ohp, well I most certainly am not hanging up tonight. So if you want sleep, you're going to have to do that yourself."

He sighed. I giggled. "You're so difficult," he growled, teasingly.

"Alright," he started, "how about I put you on speaker phone, and I get ready for bed, and then we'll worry about hanging up later."

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a smile.

I heard a click and the static got louder. I shifted up putting my head on my pillow, and settled under the blankets. I turned on my side, and let the phone rest on top of my ear. I heard a faucet start, and then stop after a bit. I heard some shuffling, and a bit more noise, until eventually I heard the creak of a bed. With a click, the static softened, and I heard a light chuckle. I giggled in response.

As I faded into sleep, to the sound of his breathing, I heard the softest, "Goodnight Blue Eyes," from the other end.


End file.
